


Return

by MadeofLilies



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofLilies/pseuds/MadeofLilies
Summary: Return often and take me,Beloved sensation, return and take meWhen the memory of the body awakens,And old desire runs against through the blood;When the lips and the skin rememberAnd the hands feel as if they touch againReturn often and take me at nightWhen the lips and the skin remember…Return - Constanine P. Cavafy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Return

“Weren’t expecting me?”

“I never do.”

“I thought you’d be happier to see me.”

“I thought I would see you more often, but as you so kindly like to point out, I might just be the most naïve of persons.”

“You know how it is.”

You do know. There’s this unspoken agreement that he can borrow your heart and body and give them back before sunrise. Except he went back on his part of the deal long ago. He kept the former.

He flinches and you notice.

“Are you harmed?”

“Barely.”

“Then why are you here?”

“… For you.”

“Let me see.”

His shirt is soft under your fingertips, expensive linen. You dare not ask how he acquired it and focus instead on the bloodstains all over. Lifting it seems like the worst of ideas, and yet you do it anyway.

You damn your own soul like it’s nothing.

“Barely, my ass. This will need stitches.”

His responding grunt lights something inside you.

“Why come here? It’s not deep enough to be dangerous and the area is within reach, you could do it yourself. I’ve seen you take care of worse.”

“I told you… I’m here for you.”

“Aren’t I lucky?”

His eyes follow you, along with his body. He stands tall and wide and firm in front of you, unwavering and unflinching as you pierce the tender skin and pull the needle through. And yet, his head hangs low, closer to your height as if he’s trying to cover some distance.

“Go sit on the bed, you’re blocking out all the light.”

He doesn’t complain, your sweet Geralt. Always the source of your agony, the path to your doom.

You’re standing heartbreakingly close, his thigh grazing your knee and breaths matching in the silence.

His head drops again, looking for something.

“You always smell so good.”

“Stop distracting me, or it’ll leave a scar.”

“Won’t be the first.”

Geralt’s hand reaches for yours. Never grabs, never demands. He lays your palm on his cheek and you wonder just how many women he’s allowed to do that.

The answer is none.

“Tell me you missed me.”

There’s something about his voice... he could ask you to jump your death and you’d happily do it. Not that all of this is any less painful.

“Tell me you need me.”

He kisses your pulse and revels in your life; the fragile and beautiful humanity of you.

Breathing seems harder every second.

“There’s this man…”

He lets your hand drop. Everything hurts.

“… from the village. He asked for my hand in marriage.”

There’s no reply, just heavy breathing and raw emotion hanging in the air.

“He’s a good boy, real sweet. Seems crazy about me – he even helped with my garden this winter-“

“Is he a man or a boy then?”

“Geralt…“

“And what did you say?”

“I haven’t given him an answer yet. I told him I needed some time and he was fine with that.”

“He must be keeping himself pretty busy then.”

“Not all men are like that, Geralt!”

“And I am?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

He scoffs, body rushing off the bed in a manner that must pull the stitches, but if it hurts, he makes no move to show it.

“Do you love him?”

“No.”

“But you’re willing to marry him?”

“I don’t know.”

His palms are warm on your face, warm and all-consuming as he cradles your cheeks, foreheads touching in the silent battle of your hearts screaming love at each other.

“And what about me? I need you.”

“You don’t need me, Geralt, you’re more than capable of looking after yourself. I need to do the same.”

“That’s not what I meant. I need you to be here, I need you to be mine.”

“I can’t be yours if you can’t be mine.”

“…but you want to.”

He kisses you and you let him.

You let him take you, your body awakening with a desire that’s been so deeply rooted inside you. Lips touch again and again and your skin remembers nothing but the feeling of his by the time he’s done.

All you know now is this sweet sensation; the warmth of his body a salve to the wounds he himself has caused in your entire being. He holds you impossibly close, chests and stomachs and everything touching.

* * *

His silence is nothing new. You’re always happy to talk instead, but it seems awfully difficult this time. You opt to trace his scars instead and everything inside him softens. For once, your souls are just as naked and in sync as your bodies.

“This one is new… so is this one.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I think ‘worried’ is the word you’re looking for.”

Silence washes over you again. You can’t help but wonder what he’ll do to ruin it this time.

“This man-boy… will he fuck you this good?”

There it is. He’s sealed his fate and he knows it.

“No, but he won’t be gone come morning either.”

You make to untangle yourself from his embrace, unable to understand what kind of sick pleasure he derives from toying with your feelings.

His grip is firm on you.

“I missed you. I need you. I’m crazy about you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

“I don’t know how else.” He whispers it like a guilty child, desperate for your forgiveness.

“Stay.”

The golden of his eyes darkens. His mind is made.

Turns out he can appreciate the sunrise better from your windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Started making this... had a breakdown... bon appetit.


End file.
